Tsuki Densetsu
by Sutaahiiraa
Summary: Sailormoon/Fushigi Yugi. A new miko is needed and Usagi fills that spot for Miaka who has-- nevermind. But what happens when Seiya gets lost in all of this and goes to the side of Nakago? (Seiya/Usagi YURI)



    **Tsuki Densetsu**A Sailormoon + Fushigi Yuugi CrossoverBy Rizukiyatchan Kou Irvine
    **Notes:** Sailormoon is copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi, Fushigi Yuugi is
    copyrighted to Yuu Watase. All that's mine is the plot. Oh how original I am!**Time:**This takes place after episode 33 so episodes 1-33 already
    took place, and 34 on will be redone to fit this. For Sailormoon, it's post-Stars.
    It'll make sense, I hope.**Etc:**Oh. As if you don't know, this is a yuri. Yeah. A Seiya/Usagi yuri.
    *Nod* Ah and yes it's a Tamahome/Miaka also. ^^; *Hugs Nuriko* Poor
    Nurichan..
    And as a final note, this starts off in Miaka's point of view, goes straight into
    Usagi's, then normal narrative.
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    Prologue
    Is it supposed to be so hard to say goodbye..? I don't know.. Just last night
    we were joking around.. And he was talking to Tamahome and drinking and
    eating.. And now.. Now we have to get the shinzahou from this stupid cave
    thing.. It doesn't matter. From this point on, everything that's done here will be
    done for you, Nuriko. You'll see. We'll summon Suzaku and everything will be all
    right.. if I play my cards right.. maybe I can bring you back...
    "Miaka? Are you ready to go?"
    "Huh? Oh...Tamahome.."
    Before I could say another word, I felt Tamahome's around arms go around
    me, as some sort of a sign of comfort. Thank you.. I could really use the
    comforting, although it won't bring Nuriko back.
    "..have you finished saying good-bye?"
    "... I can never finish saying good-bye. But we have to keep going and be
    strong.. We're going to get the shinzahou, we're going to summon Suzaku,
    we're going to end this war with Kotou and I'm getting Yui-chan back! I'm all
    right.."
    How can I lie so? Although I'm portraying myself as a strong individual who
    is hell-bent on achieveing these goals, inside I can't stop crying. I just wish
    Tamahome and I could have gotten here faster.. Inside I already have come up
    with dozens of reasons and ways on why and how I could have gotten here
    faster. But no. I didn't allow it. I didn't think it was nescessary. Why?.. Why?!
    Especially after he confessed how he felt I still.. I am stupid. They don't need to
    hide it.
    "Be strong, Miaka." I looked up. Mitsukake. Although his eyes stayed
    downcast. He must've feel so upset and guilty. What am I saying? Of course he
    did. "He wouldn't want you to be upset..."
    "Wakateru. Minna! Let's go! The shinzahou awaits us!"
    My name is Yuki Miaka. Could I ever forgive myself? Could.. Could Nuriko ever
    forgive me? Could ANYONE ever forgive me?
    ...Yui-chan..
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    It's so nice out today.. It's not too warm, not too cold. It's just perfect.
    Everything's perfect. Well...everything else. After the starseeds of my friends
    were returned and the Starlights left our lives, maybe forever, Mamo-chan and I
    were as close as ever. Nothing could separate us. It's funny, you know? Beryl
    couldn't separate us.. the Black Moon, the Witches 5, the Dead Moon Circus,
    Galaxia and her Animates.. Not one of them could separate us two from each
    other. We were destined to be.
    Well. It was destined to be. We were talking about wedding plans on our
    way to his apartment to look at a few magazines and things.. When a speeding
    car came out of nowhere and crashed into ours. On the driver's side. I was half-awake for most of it afterwards, or rather, enough of it. I was falling into
    unconsciousness as I could hear paramedics saying 'he's dead, he's dead' or 'he
    may not hav died on impact, but..' or other things such as these. So I knew. Iknew my future was not shattered and I? I was shattered as well. I couldn't
    even force the tears out of my eyes ipon hearing this, everything hurt too much.
    But now I look back and yes, I cry. I cry without being able to stop. When I
    woke up in the hospital they said he was alive, and so you probably wonder
    'then why do you cry so much, now?' Because they say he doesn't have a lot of
    time left. Not a lot of time left at all. And I don't know what to make of this.
    What about Chibiusa? What's going to happen to her? And Diana, and... Crystal
    Tokyo.. Has it all been destroyed by the antics of another vehicle? Kami, I can't
    believe this.
    My friends have been so loving and supportive, as always.. I thank them so
    much. They're helping me through this so wonderfully, although I try to hide it
    from them, I still can't stop crying. Inside and out. They found out he has exactly
    a month left before his organs stop responding. Why so long? I don't know.
    Medical explanations aren't my thing, although Ami-chan and her mother are
    looking into this. They guess it's just long term injuries that won't take effect
    until later. I mean, the car did ram into his side. But why him..? He's so
    innocent...
    "Usako..?"
    My eyes widened, tears threatening to fall. Again. "Nani, Mamo-chan? Do
    you need anything?"
    He didn't say anything at first, he just reached out and wiped the tears that
    had already made their way from my eyes and were heading down my cheeks.
    "Please don't cry.."
    "I'm so sorry..." I managed to mumble. "Mamo-chan, I don't want to lose
    you! Can't Saturn-chan heal you or something!? This doesn't make s--"
    He silenced me with a kiss, and I had no choice but to just melt into it like I
    always have, as the tears keep falling down my cheeks.
    "Usako.. Thanks to Ami, they're letting me go home in the middle of next
    week.. So then.."
    "...So then we can spend every waking moment together and maybe a
    miracle.." I whispered, eyes dropping to my left hand were my engagement ring
    is. "..Kami, Endymion.. Are we to repeat our former lives...?"
    "...Serenity.." I heard him whisper before he leans in again and captures my
    lips in yet another kiss. "..Maybe there's a way.. You can still live your future.."
    "What are you...going on about? I have no future without you!"
    He pulled away and stared at his hands for a moment, I could tell he was
    trying not to cry. "There's..someone out there who's been waiting for you,
    Usako."
    I raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying..?"
    "Your future.. I will do all in my power during these few days to make sure
    you still have that bright future you deserve.."
    "Mamo-chan, please.. I could never love anyone else but you.."
    "..but you do, Serenity." I fell silent. "I know, deep down in your heart you
    do. And you're keeping it from yourself.. Please don't.. Don't waste your tears
    on me.."
    "I'm not wasting them.." I managed to blurt out before my tears take
    complete control, and I fell into the warm embrace of his arms. He didn't say
    anything, he just rubbed my back in an attempt to comfort me.
    "Shh.. Usako.. Don't hide it anymore.. Don't hide it this time.. ..these
    are..just some words from some guy.."
    My eyes widen. That line.. The moment he said that line I could picture deep
    sapphire blue eyes with a sparkle making them appear so must more vast than
    any ocean in the world or any sky in the galaxy. And then I heard this light
    whisper run through my head.. a voice as melodic as any, and so familiar..
    'Daijoubu.. please wait for me.'
    I felt more tears springing up in my eyes. Could Mamo-chan possibly.. No..
    He couldn't mean.. Could he mean to give his blessings to... to...
    ....Seiya?
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    The sky began to get dark over the city of Tokyo, as well as the rest of
    Japan. The sun was quickly disappearing, and that evening chill began to seep
    into the air, cooling down the warm humidity that lingered around. The
    sidewalks were still crowded with people, and the streetlights began to go on.
    It seemed like such a friendly environment.. Like nothing bad or angsty could
    happen in the midst of anything, anywhere. If only that were the case.
    A cool breeze swept by, catching the attention of a certain raven haired girl
    who had stopped walking and was standing in the middle of the sidewalk,
    people passing her by. She was wearing a light trenchcoat over a pair of black
    pants and a red blouse, and had her hair in it's infamous low ponytail. It
    seemed as though this girl was just staring up into the sky, counting the stars,
    observing the clouds.. staring at the moon..
    "Seiya! You drag us all the way over here then you disappear into the
    crowd, that's not very nice."
    The raven haired girl chuckled before turning around, deep sapphire eyes
    locking onto her friends who stood before her. "Heh, gomen. I just got carried
    away."
    "I wish you would get carried away.." One of her friends, a silver haired girl,
    walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You feeling better now?"
    "More than you could ever imagine, Yaten. Now come on, are we just going
    to stand around all listless or what? We have to find a place to spend the next
    few weeks."
    "Yeah, but remember! We can't use our names here!" A brunette called out.
    "They'll wonder why the Three Lights are girls!"
    "Damn! You're right." The raven haired girl turned around. "So then what will
    our names be? Or whatever."
    The three looked to each other in silence, contemplating names -- first and
    last. Who were they? They were obvious Seiya, Yaten and Taiki Kou, of the
    Three Lights. They had returned to earth -- only this time.. as girls. And because
    oif this, they couldn't go around saying that's who they were, or they would
    never hear the end of it.
    "I'll take Aki," Yaten said, suddenly. "Uhh.. Kawashima Aki."
    "Picky aren't we?" Seiya laughed, thinking for a minute. "I'll take...Mitsuhara
    Yuriko."
    "And you say I'm picky," Yaten grinned, looking to Taiki. "And what about
    you?"
    "You're just picking the first names that come to mind or whatever sounds
    good?" Taiki laughed. "Setou Aya."
    Seiya and Yaten looked to each other before Seiya started nudging the
    silver haired girl that was beside her. "We got the long, elegant and
    sophisticated names, definetly."
    "Ah, shut up! We don't have time to bicker about this," Taiki mumbled,
    eyebrow twitching. "Let's just find a hotel or something for now, then tomorrow
    in the morning we'll go do what we came here for, okay?"
    "All right, Aya dearie," Yaten said, laughing. "I can't believe we have to do
    this.."
    "What? Would you rather take on the male disguise again and have fans
    chase us everywhere, not letting us sleep or whatever?" Seiya said,
    sarcastically. Taiki grinned.
    "N-NO! Heck no. I just... No nevermind. You two are impossible." Yaten
    mumbled something under her breath before she flipped her ponytail over her
    shoulder and walked away.
    Seiya and Taiki blinked, laughing before they hurried after her. "Ne! Ne! Aki-chaaaaan! Aki-chan wait for us!"
    "Yuriko, try to be somewhat nice to her.." Taiki said, smiling a bit as she tried
    to get used to calling Seiya something other than her name.
    "Why? We get to have whole other personalities if we wanted to now! And I
    want to be a bitch! AKI-CHAN! MATTE!"
    Taiki sighed, shaking her head. "Oi.."
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    Usagi returned to her house around nine that night, tear stains covering her
    cheeks. She rubbed her eyes as she took her shoes off and replaced them with
    her pink slippers, turning the lights on. She looked up and her eyes widened,
    seeing Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako in the living room, sitting on her couch.
    "Minna.."
    "We came to see you, Usagi," Rei said, a soft smile appearing on her lips.
    "We wanted to make sure you were all right," Minako added, bluntly.
    Usagi just stared for a moment before a small smile appeared on her face,
    as she nodded as well for emphasis. "Thank you.. I... I'm all right, though.."
    Makoto shook her head, standing up. "Your parents called saying they'd be
    home real late tonight. So we figured we'd self-invite ourselves for a sleep-over,
    Usagi-chan. What do you say?"
    For a moment, there was nothing but silence. Ami, Rei and Minako looked to
    each other worriedly, afraid they hurt Usagi's feelings somehow. But on the
    contrary. The odango haired girl looked up, tears brimming in her eyes as she
    smiled brightly, nodding. "Hai! That'd be fun! We haven't done that in a while.."
    Minako smiled, jumping up. "Yatta! I brought lots of movies just in case you
    said yes!"
    "I brought some food, it's all in the kitchen," Makoto added with a smile.
    "Glad you're feeling up to it, Usagi-chan," Ami finished, happy her friend
    accepted.
    Rei looked to everyone before getting up, walking over to Usagi and
    embracing her in a tight hug. "Daijoubu. You are surrounded by friends. It'll all
    be all right."
    "Hai.. I'm sure of it. Somehow, it'll all work out. Everything will be all right.
    Because I believe it will."
    The girls nodded as Minako came back into the room with a box full of videos
    and magazines. "Okay! Choose what you want to see first, girls!"
    Usagi laughed, her first real laugh in a long time. Rei, Ami, Makoto and
    herself starting digging through the box, laughing and blaming Minako for
    having adult rated videos in her box. For some reason, deep down, Usagi felt
    like it was going to be all right.
    Minako pulled out a tape and stuffed it in the vcr just as Rei came back with
    a bowl of popcorn. The five sat on and beside the couch watching as the horror
    movie began to play. Five pairs of eyes stayed glued on the screen, then Ami
    covered her eyes and Usagi jumped up with a scream, throwing the bowl of
    popcorn on Rei's head. Makoto laughed and Minako stayed focused on the
    movie. Usagi laughed as she ran away from Rei's wrath, a sigh escaping her lips
    as she felt a scent of lilacs suddenly fill her breath.
    'Wait for me..'
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    Miaka took a deep breath before she rushed inside the Genbu cave, her five
    Seishi right behind her. They felt the same as her, all filled with hurt and anger
    toward what had just happened. It was like a rush of adrenaline pumped
    through their veins, making them want to achieve this more than anything. More
    than absolutely anything..
    Miaka stopped running after a few, taking small steps forward as she
    examined the area. It seemed.. Crystallic in a sense. Like everything was made
    of ice or tiny crystals. It was beautiful, but Miaka didn't care like she normally
    would. She was set. She was in a rage, in a sense.
    Tasuki looked around and shrugged after rubbing his left eye a bit. "All right.
    Where is the damn thing? We didn't jus' go through all that CRAP for nothing!
    I'll frikkin' .... I'll.." Tasuki shut up, looking toward the side. He couldn't speak
    without getting worked up. Who could blame him?
    Tamahome looked around, trying to see if he could spot anything that
    looked remotely like the shinzahou. Or, rather, anything at all. For a moment it
    felt like all was for nothing. But no.. Yuiren, Gyokuran, Chuei, Shunkei, his father,
    Amiboshi, Shoka, Nuriko, Yui.. They had ALL suffered. All for this moment. He
    turned around to face his allies and felt the anger boil more so than it had. They
    had all suffered too. Miaka had, obviously. He had almost killed Tasuki,
    Mitsukake lost Shoka, Hotohori with the burden of defending his city, Chichiri
    had scars obviously -- mentally and physically, and Chiriko as well.. He didn't
    want this to continue anymore.
    Before anyone else could say another word, another thought, walk another
    step, two men appeared before them. One had long hair which was loose, and
    of a seemingly grayish-beige color. He wore an eyepatch over his right eye, and
    had an outfit of the same style as Nuriko's, but it had the color composition of a
    shade of lavender and navy blue, and he had a red cloak over his left shoulder.
    The other had shorter hair, kind of the same shade as Tamahome's, but not
    fully. He had a blue hat on his head which matched with his clothes, the same
    style as the first man's but cut differently, it seemed. He also had a case of
    bows strapped over his right shoulder, and he didn't seem too pleased at the
    fact that there were uninvited guests.
    "Who dares enter the Temple of Genbu without permission? We will fight
    you if we must!"
    Tamahome blinked, about to reply, but Miaka stepped forward and narrowed
    her eyes. This was stopping them from getting back at Nakago for all he had
    done. She felt like it was now or never. "We have come for the shinzahou!"
    The man with the long hair grinned a bit, stepping forward. Before he could
    say a word, Tasuki stepped forward, his fan in his hands.
    "We're not taking no for an answer, either! Tama!" He looked over to his ally
    before running forward and jumping up, waving the fan down in one swift
    movement. "Lekka Shinen!"
    The man with the short hair snickered a bit, the attack having done nothing
    to him or his ally.
    "What?! This is gotta be some sick frikkin' joke!" Tasuki shouted, taking a
    step back.
    "I don't have time to play games," Tamahome muttered rushing forward
    before he sent an onslaught of punches and kicks to his opponants, but he
    backed off after a while, seeing that it had done nothing. Absolutely nothing.
    "Damn.." he muttered, Tasuki put a hand on his shoulder.
    "We ain't leavin' without the blasted shinza.. whatever the hell! LEKKA
    SHINEN!" He moved his fan again, the burst of flames coming forth, but again,
    nothing happened. Tasuki cursed aloud, growling as the two they were fighting
    just laughed.
    "You can't fight the dead," the man with short hair said before he went off to
    the side and snickered. "This is pointless.. For trespassing, we must ki--"
    "Stop! Let me! I'm the Suzaku no miko, I bet I can do it!"
    "M-Miaka!" Tamahome shouted.
    "Come on!" Miaka stepped forward, glaring at the two men. "Give me your
    best!"
    The two men looked to each other before looking back to Miaka with
    narrowed eyes. "Undress."
    "Eh?" Miaka blinked.
    "NANI?!" Tamahome nearly fell over, but Tasuki and Chichiri held him back.
    "Tamahome! You should stop, no da!"
    "We're giving you a test. If you pass this test, then it proves you are who
    you say you are, proclaimed Suzaku no miko. And if you fail... You will die."
    Miaka stood still, defiant. 'Well, I AM Suzaku no miko.. So I can't lose!' "Fine!"
    And with that, she removed all of her clothing and tossed them to the sidelines
    until she was just in her bra and underwear -- not that Tamahome minded.
    "M-MIAKA!" Tamahome shouted again. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"
    "We've seen you in your underwear enough, Miaka!" Tasuki shouted, nuding
    Tamahome. "Although he'd say otherwise."
    "Tasuki.. NOT NOW."
    "This is insane, no da!" Chichiri cried out, narrowing his eyes.
    "What kind of test could they--" Chiriko started, but then he nodded. "Ice...
    They just might.."
    "Nani, Chiriko?" Mitsukake asked, looking down toward his younger ally.
    The long haired man snickered, surprised that she was actually doing this.
    He shook his head and concentrated suddenly, as did the other man.
    Miaka blinked, rubbing her arms to try to warm herself up. She was freezing,
    of course she was. As she rubbed her arms she heard a jingle and was forced
    to look down. "Nuriko.." she whispered, looking down to the bracelets which
    she wore. She looked back up and continued to try to warm herself up. "I'm
    ready!"
    The moment those words left her lips, Miaka found herself incased in ice at
    all sides, she was trapped.
    "MIAKA!"
    "Prove yourself to be who you claim! Prove it, if you are indeed the Suzaku
    no miko!"
    Miaka couldn't even reply, her skin hurt so badly. The ice was so cold her
    body was going numnb due to that and the pain of it all. She couldn't handle it.
    It was too cold. It hurt too much.
    'No.. I can't do this.. I can't, I can't..' she thought, gasping for breath. 'I'm
    suffocating! Tamahome!! Yui-chan!! Somebody..!'
    'Don't lose, Miaka.'
    Miaka's eyes flew open, and she could feel cold tears forming in them.
    "Nuri.."
    'Never give up...Miaka..'
    "Sou yo.." Miaka's eyes narrowed and she pressed her hands on the ice in
    front of her, beginning to push as hard as she could. "I REFUSE TO GIVE UP!"
    Before everyone's eyes, the bracelets began to glow and Miaka pushed harder,
    faster, harder.. Until the ice in front of her finally gave way and broke. The tears
    flew from her eyes as she stumbled forward, glowing in a red light.
    "Miaka!"
    "Miaka-san!"
    Her Seishi were immediately by her side, and Tamahome kissed her temple,
    rubbing her arms to try to warm her up."You stupid idiot.."
    "So it was Nuriko, no da!" Chichiri said, a small smile on his face. "Those
    bracelets.."
    "It had to b-be.." Miaka stuttered, rubbing her legs.
    "Not only that."
    Miaka and the five Suzaku Seishi looked up, seeing the two men kneeling on
    one knee each. "N-nani..?"
    "You are indeed Suzaku no miko.. And because of this you have some of
    Suzaku's power within you." The man with the long hair looked up, standing
    up. "I am Hikitsu."
    The other man stood up as well, nodding. "And I am Tomite. We are Genbu
    Seishi who have died 200 years ago, and have stayed here in a pledge to
    protect the shinzahou.. Which we will lead you to, now."
    Miaka's eyes widened and she smiled brightly, feeling tears run down her
    cheeks. It was over. It was finally all over.. 'Oh, Kami.. Keisuke..! Mom! Yui-chan!
    Everything's going to be all right!"
    The Seishi helped Miaka put her clothes back on, and the six of them
    followed Hikitsu and Tomite to where the shinzahou was located. Once they
    were at the spot, the two turned around with a smile on each one's face,
    nodding. "Here."
    Miaka jumped up into the air, as if her body wasn't aching with cold and
    pain. She felt like she could fly. "YATTA!!!!"
    Tasuki slapped Tamahome hard on the back before beginning to laugh
    hysterically out of joy. Chiriko jumped up and smiled as Chichiri and Mitsukake
    looked to each other with a sense of pride.
    "....I'm sorry.."
    "N-nani?" Miaka stopped jumping, turning around.
    "You.. You still have to go to Sailo and get the Byakko shinzahou."
    There was silence. Miaka fell over. Tasuki's eyebrow twitched. Chichiri
    stared. Mitsukake coughed. Chiriko didn't say anything. Tamahome turned
    around and bit his tongue, flailing as all hopes of marriage and dreams and
    romance just shattered like the glass of a mirror after it was thrown out a
    window. He stomped on the ground and fell down, whining and kicking and
    screaming like a two year old. "Why!! Whywhywhywhywhyyy!?"
    "Awh shut up!" Tasuki mumbled, kicking Tamahome's side as he flailed and
    kicked around.
    Miaka was quiet for a moment before she looked up with a nod, clutching
    the shinzahou closer. "Fine! We'll go there and we'll get the other shinzahou
    and we'll summon Suzaku and end this nightmare! We will make the journey!"
    Tamahome reached out, taking a hold of Miaka's hand. She turned around
    and blushed, looking straight into Tamahome's eyes as he pulled her closer to
    him, touching each other. "T-Tamahome..?"
    "Sh.. I am proud of you.. miko-sama.." he whispered, kissing the top of her
    head through the brown hair. "If another journey must be fufilled.. Then so be
    it.. We'll do it. Together."
    "Hai, Tamahome's right no da," Chichiri added.
    Miaka blinked then nodded with a smile, resting her head on Tamahome's
    chest, listening to the even beating of his heart. "Tamahome..."
    'He's right. This may only be the beginning.. But it's okay. Yui-chan, wait for
    me! If I have to fight you and Nakago then... then... No.. I don't want to fight
    you.. I don't have to say sorry! We'll be reunited once again.. Because I have
    the feeling....
    ....that this is only the beginning..'
    As the thought rushed through her mind, she looked up from her position
    and gently placed her lips over Tamahome's the two kissing the sides and
    edges of each other's mouthes in a solemn promise to stay together through it
    all.
    To the end.
    --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
    *Fall* Wow that was hard to write!
    Can you tell I haven't seen episode 34? *Hides in shame*Well anyway, the reason I gave Seiya the name Yuriko is --:x Can you tell? You'll see. ^^ Enjoy!
    


End file.
